INSEGURIDADES PALPABLES -ONESHOT (Editada)
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Un día puede bastar para cambiar el modo en el que se ven las cosas. Para Marinette ahora estaba claro. Oneshot, corregida. Portada realizada por:LadyDoptera en wattpad Ilustrador no encontrado.


La azabache de ojos color cielo llego a su hogar, saludo a sus padres con la mejor sonrisa que podía brindar y esquivo cualquier pregunta comentando que se encontraba muy cansada y que deseaba descansar.

Desapareció del campo de visión de sus padres, que demostraban fielmente su preocupación por su querida hija en sus rostros. Esto pasó desapercibido por la chica que ansiaba llegar a su habitación donde nadie pudiera verla.

Atravesó la trampilla y un trueno se dejó oír de fondo, seguida rápidamente de unas gotas de agua fría. Marinette se dirigió a su computadora para poner música, tomo su celular y vio un par de llamadas perdidas de su amiga Alya, dejó salir un suspiro y apago el celular al no querer hablar con nadie en ese momento. Del mismo modo bloqueo la señal de internet de su computadora.

Una pequeña figura rojiza salió del bolso de la chica, jugando con sus manos al estar tan ansiosa.

—Marinette ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien Tikki, solo necesito estar sola.

La pequeña miro al suelo antes de desaparecer en una cajonera que la azabache había destinado para ella, se podía ver un rayo de luz saliendo de la cajonera. La de ojos color cielo sonrió, al final fue una buena idea comprar esa pequeña lámpara para Tikki. Pero su sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo.

La habitación era levemente alumbrada por la pantalla del computador, el cual la chica se había cerciorado de bajar el brillo lo máximo posible, se sentó junto a la ventana que le permitía ver las calles parisinas; agradeció mentalmente aquella lluvia, los últimos días habían sido demasiado calurosos.

Mientras observaba la ciudad pudo ver algunas personas que buscaban cubrirse con su bolso o incluso con un periódico que tuvieran a la mano, otros caminaban sin importarles la lluvia y hubo una persona que corrió, seguramente por estar cercano a su destino.

Marinette dio un suspiro ¿Cuántos suspiros había dejado escapar aquella tarde? No quería ni imaginárselo.

Ese día en particular había empezado bastante bien, despertó temprano como para prepararse y desayunar tranquilamente, dejo sus usuales ropas para ponerse un vestido blanco que no tenía mucho de haber confeccionado, incluso dejo su cabello suelto, acompañado de un pequeño broche con una cataraina que su mejor amiga le había regalado semanas atrás.

Un par de miradas curiosas se habían girado cuando ella pasaba, cosa que ella, tan despistada como era no noto ni por un momento. El día pintaba para ir bien, el problema se dio cuando atravesó la puerta de su salón.

Tal parecía que Chloe Burgeois se encontraba particularmente aburrida y decidió que la víctima de su lengua venenosa seria la azabache, antes de que el timbre sonara anunciando el inicio de las clases, la rubia había hablado sobre lo nefasto que resultaba ser hija de unos insignificantes panaderos como si ella no estuviera presente como para medir sus palabras; en el receso hablo del mal gusto que tenía en moda y en educación física no perdió la oportunidad de recordarle lo torpe que era cuando termino en el suelo tras intentar atrapar el balón de baloncesto y cuando se cambiaban su ropa deportiva no evito hablar de la fea silueta que tenía.

En un principio había decidido dejarla hacer tanto comentario como quisiera, lo que decía la rubia solía importarle poco y se limitaba a detenerla cuando se metía con alguno de sus compañeros que parecían necesitar ayuda. Pero conforme el tiempo paso, los comentarios de la rubia aumentaron y con ellos todas las inseguridades de la chica la atacaron. Supo de inmediato, que su mejor amiga lo había notado y que muy a su pesar no insistió en hablarlo porque justamente ese día debía cuidar a sus hermanos. También noto la cara amarga de algunos compañeros cuando la hija del alcalde había decidido hablar y del mismo modo noto que la amargura desaparecía cuando ella sonreía como tan comúnmente era en ella. Como si las palabras de la niña mimada no hubieran hecho estragos en ella.

Pero todos se equivocaban.

Del mismo modo, no evito sentirse patética al sentirse tan vulnerable por aquellos comentarios, después de todo su vida cotidiana solía ser muy feliz; sus padres la amaban, sus amigos la valoraban y tenía claro que su sueño de ser una diseñadora de modas estaba en su destino. En definitiva, la vida de Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba llena de cosas buenas, pero como buen ser humano, ella deseaba más y como respuesta todavía más humana, tenía un sin fin de defectos que la abrumaban en más de una ocasión.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de la delgada figura femenina. Y como si no fuera suficiente con lo dicho por su compañera rubia, ella también empezó a enumerar sus defectos. Era torpe, lo sabía. Cuando estaba nerviosa tendía a tartamudear y realizaba movimientos exagerados con sus manos; el orgullo le había jugado una mala pasada en más de una ocasión, comprometiendo su juicio y creando situaciones incómodas.

Tenía la maldita habilidad de perder el norte sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo, lo cual terminaba con muchos regaños por sus usuales paseos en la luna. A pesar de que no solía tener complejos con su figura, ahora que se veía en el espejo, no pudo evitar sentirse fea, demasiado pálida, muy menuda, con una cadera que le resultaba exagerada. No tenía nada en particular que la hiciera sentirse especial, nada que la hiciera sobresalir entre los demás, nada que le asegurará que todos sus sueños se cumplirían.

Porque sí, Marinette era de esas niñas que esperaban que su vida fuera un perfecto cuento de hadas. Si ya hasta había escogido a quien protagonizaría la historia como su perfecto príncipe de reluciente armadura y cómo sería la boda que dictaría (tras el primer beso que se darían como marido y mujer) su vida con el título de que vivirían felices para siempre.

Pero ese día se dio cuenta de que él chico de sus sueños era el primero en su lista de objetivos inalcanzables. Porque el corazón inexperto de Marinette había decidido sin consultarlo con nadie que Adrien Agreste era el chico perfecto y a quien le brindaría su amor.

Él, que era hijo de su diseñador favorito, que era por mucho el chico más atractivo que había conocido, que seguramente se pudría en dinero y que realizaba un sin fin de actividades sin siquiera despeinarse. Fue a él a quien su corazón escogió, él que tenía una linda sonrisa, que había demostrado en más de una ocasión que se preocupaba genuinamente por sus compañeros y que tenía una risa encantadora.

Se enamoró de él, quien día tras día convivía con chicas hermosas y que también se dedicaban al modelaje, que contaba con miles de chicas que suspiraban enamoradas al verlo pasar y que todo le era servido no en bandeja de plata, sino de oro, de oro que a pesar de ser el más puro era opacado por el brillo de los ojos del chico.

La mirada triste de la chica llegaba de vuelta en el reflejo del espejo. Y como otras veces se preguntaba, si sería el momento de rendirse y quitar los recortes de revista que adornaban su habitación donde se veía la perfecta figura de su amor, quitarlas y tirarlas o incluso quemarlas, deseando que con ellas sus sentimientos también ardieran para después deshacerse de las cenizas. Un nuevo suspiro acompaño a la música y la intensa lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas.

No quería rendirse, sin embargo, era lo más sensato, después de todo ese día le dejó en claro que no podría conseguirlo. Caminó lentamente y se posó frente al mural que había creado con todas las imágenes del rubio. Las vio detenidamente y con todo el coraje que pudo reunir arrancó la primera imagen, la segunda, la tercera.

Todas las imágenes cayeron una por una al igual que las lágrimas de la chica que se sentía rota.

Con la mirada triste y cansada, Marinette se dirigió a su cama olvidándose de apagar la computadora y cerró los ojos a pesar de saber que el sueño no llegaría.

Mañana seria otro día, donde tendría que sonreír a su kwami, a sus padres y a su amiga ignorando el nudo en la garganta que parecía no querer desaparecer a pesar de lo que hiciera, mañana se ocuparía de formular explicaciones, aunque sin importar cuanto se esforzara, su mirada no tendría ningún brillo especial.

Desde el día de mañana, Marinette Dupain-Cheng dejaría de ser la chica que había sido hasta el día de ayer y todo por un mal día lleno de inseguridades palpables.


End file.
